Better Than Being Alone
by Based Sasuke
Summary: On such a dreary day as his birthday, Sasuke learns that several bottles of sake is best shared with a companion. SasuHina. Side NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

First fic in a hella long time. I had an idea and decided to actually sit down and fucking write for once. Anyway, please enjoy~!

oOo

"A-ano, Uchiha-san?"

The meek voice called from behind Sasuke as he slumped over the bar, his cheek pressed against the smooth wooden surface.

It had been an uneventful few years of peace after the war. He had just returned from his redemption journey some months ago and recently spent his days trying to acclimate himself back into Konoha life as best as a traitor-turned-ally could do. Now, he was drowning his sorrows in sake on this most uneventful July evening. However, it wasn't just any July evening. It was, in fact, Sasuke's birthday in which he had tirelessly devoted the past week towards convincing Kakashi to send Naruto and Sakura, hell, anyone from the Rookie 9, on extended missions so he could get some goddamn peace and quiet for once. Unfortunately for Sasuke, not everyone was sent on some wild goose chase of a mission.

With heavy limbs and slightly blurry vision, Sasuke lifted himself from the bar to turn and scrutinize the Hyuuga girl standing behind him.

She had certainly changed in the few years since the war. Her hair was longer than it was as a genin but still retained it's almost indigo shade of black. He mused to himself that her clothing, while still modest, was a tad more provocative than he remembered. Even in her casual clothing, he could tell she had grown into a woman both in age and body with his eyes stopping oh so casually on her thighs, her wide hips, the swell of her breasts, and then finally, her pale eyes.

Hinata stood patiently, waiting for Sasuke to speak before offering any words. The red glow dusting his pale cheeks made her slightly more sympathetic to his intense, and glazed over, gaze.

In his drunken state, Sasuke leaned over to the stool next to him and pulled it out towards Hinata before not so gently patting the flat surface.

"Aa, hai," Hinata climbed onto the chair and settled next to him silently while Sasuke motioned the barkeep for another bottle and an extra cup for Hinata.

With the bottle in hand, Sasuke began to refill his cup as well as give Hinata a generous portion of sake for herself. He downed the alcohol in one gulp before turning to Hinata who was daintily nursing her drink.

They sat in silence for several minutes before Hinata decided to speak again.

"Uchiha-san… I was told by Naruto-kun to make sure you didn't spend your birthday alone. Please, allow me to cover your tab and return you safely to your home. It's what Naruto-kun would want."

Sasuke let out a very loud, very annoyed sigh at this. "The hokage didn't give you a mission?" His words came out a little gruffer and a little more slurred than necessary. He noted the small shake of her head as he refilled his cup and topped hers. "I asked Kakashi to let me have this day to myself by sending everyone out on a mission… and yet that dobe still managed to find a way to annoy me anyway." Despite the slur to his words, Hinata noticed the edge clinging to his voice as he idly played with the small cup in his hand.

"But Uchiha-san, Naruto-kun just wants to make sure that you aren't alone. He really wanted to be here for you." Hinata said in earnest before decidedly downing the sake in one gulp in an attempt to hide her embarrassment effectively coughing from the alcohol's harsh effect on her throat.

"Don't call me that."

"Ano?"

Sasuke leaned forward to refill the cups once more.

"'Uchiha-san' is too formal. 'Sasuke' is fine."

He leaned over and clinked the side of his glass against Hinata's before downing his sake once more. She followed his example.

"Hai, Sasuke-ku-" Hinata started but was quickly cut off. "No," He said firmly. "No honorifics. Just 'Sasuke.'" She stared at him slightly wide eyed before nodding at his request.

They continued to drink together in silence, the air between them growing heavy and the night becoming later and little cooler with time. Sasuke broke the silence again.

"Naruto asked you to watch over me on my birthday?" Hinata nodded in reply, with a little more force than she intended. Her head began to swim causing her to brace the side of the bar to keep herself from falling off the stool she was placed on. She was successfully drunk much to her chagrin and Sasuke's humor.

A small laugh slipped from Hinata's lips as she steadied herself. "N-Naruto-kun wanted to throw you a surprise party," She took another sip of her sake. "But, Hokage-sama assigned him as well as everyone else to a mission."

"Except for you," Sasuke noted.

"Hai, except for me," Hinata offered a small smile to the brooding man next to her.

Another clink of their glasses and both ninja drank back their sake in one swift motion.

It was well after midnight when they finished their second shared bottle of sake and the streets were becoming sparse and quiet. The barkeep eyed the two wearily knowing very well he couldn't kick out two of Konoha's heroes… albeit one of them was a traitor and the other a failed heir to one of the oldest clans in the village. Regardless of technicalities, he knew better than to force two powerful nin to leave his establishment before they were ready, especially if he wanted to keep said establishment. Begrudgingly, he offered the two another bottle to which Hinata refused with a shake of her head and a hiccup, opting instead to pay for the bottles before Sasuke could accept the barkeeper's offer.

"It's on the house," he insisted hoping his free gift would make them leave sooner.

Sasuke got up from his perch smoother than Hinata thought possible and offered his arm silently to her. With a little more trouble than the Uchiha, she got onto her feet and tried to bow as gracefully as possible to the barkeeper while muttering a very muddled thank you in the process.

Hinata was sufficiently drunk. If it wasn't for Sasuke's flushed face and neck betraying his almost sober countenance, she would have thought he was perfectly fine. She, however, was lightly swaying with every step, casually leaning against him and tightening her arm around his as they walked around Konoha.

They walked in peace through the village, both attempting to sober up some more before heading home while relishing in the cool summer air and clear sky. Even though tilting her head back made her dizzy, Hinata's wide eyes took in the stars above her. Somehow, they wandered into training ground three to which Hinata was actually quite happy for. Their pace slowed and soon they were both laying on their backs in the middle of the clearing staring into the vast, star dotted sky above.

"This is where Kakashi used to train us as genin," Sasuke said with a light voice.

Hinata glanced over at Sasuke next to her with a small feeling of guilt washing over her. Her genin days were relatively simple regardless of the struggle to prove to her father and Neji that she was a worthy heir for the Hyuuga clan. But Sasuke's were different. Sure, they both had something to prove to the village, but he had to go at it without a mother or father. Even Neji came around and became the brother figure she always wished he would be while Itachi left Sasuke alive after killing off his entire clan. Even knowing now that it was an act of love still could not make up for the loneliness and the people he hurt along the way in order to avenge his clan.

In a bold move Hinata reached over to wrap her small hand around Sasuke's fingers. He didn't pull his hand out of her grasp nor did he take his eyes off of the sky. Instead he hummed lightly and closed his eyes letting himself rest the always active rinnegan in his left eye for a moment.

"Do you miss those days Sasuke-kun?"

He inwardly laughed at the honorific knowing that old habits are hard to break, especially when growing up in such an affluent clan. He couldn't fault her for that.

"Hn," was all he offered to her and yet she understood what he meant. Maybe life was better now that it was years ago.

She sighed and let a smile creep onto her face looking back up to the night sky. Things really were peaceful and although Neji was gone and so many lives were lost, their sacrifices weren't in vain and she knew Sasuke knew that, too.

"Do you still love the dobe?" Sasuke's question rang clear in the silent air almost causing Hinata to jump at such a sudden, prying question. She shifted her body suddenly in order to wrap her arms around her legs burying her face between her knees. Sasuke shifted as well supporting his body with his arms as he leaned back on the palms of his hands. He surveyed her sudden demeanor change patiently waiting for her answer.

She peered over to him behind the fringe of her hair before sighing in exasperation at his expectant look.

"No…" she started. "I wouldn't say that I am." A small frown marred her features. "I did confess to him but he told me that he was interested in Sakura-chan and I'm happy for them. It's better to move on and save myself heartache, I think." Sasuke could tell that even though her words were sincere, there was some sadness there. His eyes studied her for a time while she studied the sky once more, letting the silence of the night engulf them.

Sasuke decided it was his turn to do a bold move. He leaned over and grasped her chin with his hand lightly guiding her to face him.

White eyes met two mismatched one before slowly closing.

It took her a minute to register that Sasuke was kissing her. It was a light brushing of the lips and very chaste but it was a kiss nonetheless. It was over soon though and he pulled away from her, his face but a whisper from hers.

He hesitated and searched her face for any objections before closing the space between them and pressing his lips to hers once again, only this time with more pressure and movement. Sasuke's lips caressed Hinata's softly causing her to moan against his mouth, the sound sending a shiver down his back and the hairs to stand up on his neck. His hand moved from her chin to her cheek, tilting her head back, and allowing himself to deepen the kiss. Their tongues came out and tentatively touched each other before turning into a dance for dominance that left Hinata's head swimming from the passion of it all.

Never had she been kissed with such fervor and yet in the arms of Sasuke Uchiha, she discovered what it meant to feel wanted and wanton.

Her hands clutched Sasuke's black shirt while his explored her body, running across her waist, up her sides, over the slope of her breasts, rubbing her shoulders, before finally burying themselves in her silky locks.

oOo

It was a blur how they ended up in his apartment or how their clothes littered the pathway to his bedroom but between his boxer-clad erection grinding between her legs and his lips sucking and nipping marks against her neck, she couldn't care less.

He fumbled with the clasps of her bra with clumsy fingers. Trying to take it off without needing assistance was proving to be difficult for him. Swiftly, he turned her over and threw her hair over her shoulder while pressing kisses down the length of her neck and down the middle of her back as he unclasped each prong one at a time until finally he was able to remove the offending piece of clothing. He motioned her arms out of the straps and threw the bra across the room to join the rest of their clothes before pressing her onto her back once more.

To Hinata's surprise, the cool air against her bare breasts caused her nipples to harden and peak almost instantly but before she had a chance to cover herself in modestly, Sasuke's fast hands locked themselves in hers and pinned them over her head before dipping his lips to take one nipple in his mouth.

"Ah! S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata's voice came out in a rough gasp as he played with the hardened nub, suckeling and biting lightly before moving onto the next one giving it equal attention.

She arched her back against his mouth in a silent plea, it was a painfully pleasurable feeling to have someone bite and lap at such a sensitive area. She could feel Sasuke's smirk against her breast before letting out a yelp at the sudden friction against her clothed crotch.

His knee rubbed against the damp panties causing the heavy heat pooling in her lower belly to intensify and her head to swim.

Sasuke's calloused hands let go of hers as he ran his them along the length of her body reaching lower and lower with his lips trailing wet kisses between the valley of her breasts, the length of her abdomen, stopping to dip his tongue in her navel teasingly before coming to the edge of her panties.

Roughly, his hands spread her knees wide apart allowing him to look down onto the wet patch on her panties. Hinata's initial reaction was to be embarrassed at his intimate gaze as she brought her hands to the head to push it away from her body but his tongue pressing against her core caused her body to shudder and to pull him closer to her instead to relish in the feeling of pleasure ebb at her body.

Sasuke licked her slit through the fabric bringing the tip of his tongue over her natural seam in maddeningly slow strokes. With a long moan, Hinata's hips pushed off the mattress to get more pressure against her aching clit to which Sasuke was happy to oblige with. Shifting her soaked panties to the side with his fingers, he flattened his tongue against her slit and slowly moved from her entrance to the underside of her clit which he flicked lightly causing her thighs to twitch in response.

He savored the scent of her arousal as he buried his tongue deep inside her tasting as much of her as he could. The way she bucked against his mouth made him plunge his tongue inside her at a maddening pace, bringing his thumb to rub small circles against her clit. She gasped and moaned his name like a prayer while her hips thrust against his probing tongue. He could tell she was nearing an orgasm by the way she moaned his name. Sasuke shifted his mouth and fingers off of her and before she could voice her frustration at the loss of pressure, he stretched her with two fingers while sucking on her clit, causing her to cry out even louder than before, the powerful heat in her lower belly finally spilling over much to her surprise.

She rode his face hard in her orgasm as she cried out his name and panted heavily, her body twitching and lifting off of Sasuke's mattress from the force of it while her fingers clawed at his scalp.

He continued to pound his fingers into her while lapping at the hard clit between his lips. The sensation was almost too much for Hinata and she let out a strangled shriek as he curled his fingers upward forcing another sudden orgasm on her. Reflexively, she lurched forward wrapping herself around the head between her thighs trying desperately to keep him there as she rode out her second wave before finally collapsing back onto Sasuke's bed, panting heavily.

His fingers glistened as he removed them from her body, taking each in his mouth and sucking her juices slowly off of each one as he loomed over her. Hinata's face flushed even darker at such an erotic sight. Sasuke moaned at the taste of her on his fingers, licking her every bit of her arousal off before leaning down to kiss her. She could easily taste herself on his lips and tongue yet it only served to make her wetter between her legs.

Their passionate embrace ended as he broke the kiss and looked down at her wide white eyes.

He kicked off his boxers and swiftly pulled down her panties before settling his naked flesh between her legs.

Hinata gasped at the feel of how hard he was against her. There was so much heat between their bodies that sweat began to bead on her skin.

She was nervous and very obviously shaking against him. She had let him touch her, taste her, take liberties with her that no one else had ever dared to try… was she really going to go through with this?

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun… maybe we should stop… I'm-"

He silenced her with a hard kiss. She could tell he was putting everything into the one movement to try to quell her nerves, to make her feel wanted and safe.

Sasuke pulled away and stared down at her wide eyed face.

"I am, too," he murmured with a slight blush creeping across his face.

She gaped at him for a minute. It was unbelievable how a man as handsome and as wanted as Sasuke could be a virgin himself and yet, she had no reason to believe otherwise with how sincere he had been with her all evening.

"I… have learned through missions… but never completed the act," He looked away as if he was ashamed. Those kinds of missions were common among elite ninja, surely he wouldn't be so self conscious. Even Hinata had the misfortune of taking on a couple of missions when no other kunoichi was up to the task.

With all the courage she could muster, Hinata willed her body to stop shaking and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist, bringing his body flush against hers. She tilted her head and placed a kiss on his neck causing him to gasp in response and his cock to twitch against her slit. He relished in the feeling of her lips nipping and kissing his neck while using his hand to guide himself into her slowly. She panted beneath him and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, the feeling the being stretched so fully sending waves of pleasure up her spine.

They were both clinging to each other as he buried himself fully to the hilt. Sasuke panted between gritted teeth, trying desperately to keep the edge of his orgasm off. He wanted this to last. He wanted to bring her again.

Tentatively, he pulled out halfway before thrusting back inside of her, her body lurching forward from the sensation. She clawed at his back as he kept his steady pace. Hinata moaned his name between thrusts, her walls around his length convulsing sporadically before she clamped down on him fully with her back arched and head thrown back with a strangled, open mouthed, moan.

She was a sight to behold. He leaned forward and took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth as she rode out the waves of her third orgasm of the evening. Her hips met his thrust for thrust and soon they were roughly clawing at each other, leaving love bites and hickeys wherever their lips touched the other.

Their bodies were slick with sweat as they fucked. Hinata's legs found their way onto Sasuke's shoulders as he thrust into her in a frenzy. He wanted to make her cum once more before he did. He was determined.

Licking his thumb, he used the slick pad to play with her clit as he drove into her harder and harder at her request. She begged him not to stop. She was sore and tired but so very close to reaching the edge, she was desperate for it. Still rubbing her clit, he leaned forward and took her lips in a chaste kiss before locking eyes with her, the tomoe his Sharingan spinning wildly in his right eye.

Hinata came drawing blood down Sasuke's back and dripping cum down onto his sheets. Her walls clenched around him tightly milking his own orgasm from him with every clumsy jerk of his hips. He moaned her name in a tight voice before he collapsed onto the bed next to her, spent and sated.

oOo

The sunlight just barely reached Hinata's eyes before she awoke to a pounding headache. Slowly, she sat up clutching the sheets of the bed to her bare chest, taking note of her very sore body. With curious eyes she surveyed the room.

The room was sparse save for a few pieces of furniture. The Uchiha crest was painted proudly on the wall to her right, several scrolls littered the floor, and a picture frame of team Kakashi was placed on the side table along an oversized black shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back folded neatly next to her.

Not seeing her clothes anywhere around, she got up on her wobbly legs and put the shirt on before walking down the hall to find Sasuke.

He stood by the kitchen table with a glass of orange juice in each hand. He offered her once and she greatly accepted. For someone so drunk last night, he seemed perfectly fine while she struggled with something as simple as trying to keep her juice down.

They drank their juice silently and avoided each other's gaze.

"Would you like to sit with me?" Sasuke asked, motioning to his living room.

"Ah, that would be nice." Hinata said with a small smile.

She followed him to the next room and sat on the couch next to him thankful to be off of her aching legs.

The silence they shared was comfortable, neither felt forced to say or do anything. They left each other to their own thoughts before Sasuke finally spoke up again.

"Your clothes are in the wash, they smelled like sake," he noted and she nodded in thanks as she sipped from her cup.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

"Oh," Hinata was startled by his concern. "I have a headache, but I'll be okay. Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

He hummed in response before wrapping his arm around her shoulders and settling his body closer to hers. Hinata's face grew hot. How could he be so casual and comfortable after a night they shared?

Several loud bangs on Sasuke's front door broke his thoughts.

With an irritated groan, he got up to answer the persistent knocking.

"Ne! Teme! I'm sorry I missed your birthday! But I'm finally back from my mission so we should go out tonight and celebrate!" Naruto's boisterous voice echoed through the small apartment and seemed to make Hinata's headache even worse.

"Go away, dobe. I'm busy," Sasuke stated cooly.

"Don't be such a downer, Sasuke!" Naruto pushed past his teammate with a grin stretched across his face making his way into the small living room before stopping mid-stride at the sight before him.

Hinata and Naruto locked eyes. There was an obvious tension in the air now as she desperately tried to pull the shirt down to cover her exposed thighs.

Sasuke moved fast, grabbing Naruto by the collar and shoving him through the front door before he could protest and fight. He locked the door behind him and moved to sit next to Hinata once again, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't mind him. He's an idiot." Hinata could hear humor tinting his voice and she relaxed against him which surprised herself.

Naruto had been silent since the door was closed. Hinata reasoned with herself. Surely he'd be fine. He was just shocked. He's probably left already...

"Ano, Sasuke-kun…"

"Stay with me?" He asked quietly.

Hinata looked up at the Uchiha. He was leaning against her, his eyes closed, head rolled back, and his body very relaxed.

"Um… hai." She said to him and she snuggled closer to him on his couch.

Slowly, they both drifted to sleep. It was going to be a long day.

oOo

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know how I feel about this chapter so I might revise this later but yeah, this was originally going to be a one-shot but due to many requests, I added a second chapter which was fun to write for the most part. Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **oOo**

Sakura's brows furrowed in worry. Naruto was laying with his face firmly planted on the bartop of Ichiraku's. He had barely touched his ramen and was mumbling incoherently. Something about a stupid asshole and a virgin?

She growled loudly and gave him a firm shove off of his stool to which Naruto landed with his back on the dusty ground with a very sound thud.

Naruto groaned at the pain but didn't move from his spot. Sakura knew it; he was upset.

She got up from her stool and kneeled beside him, the worried looked still marring her features. She waved a hand in front of his open eyes. The blue orbs stared past her fingers and straight into the clouds. He wasn't responding and every passing second caused her level of irritation to rise.

With a rough jerk, she grabbed his shirt and forced his face up to meet hers.

"Naruto," she threatened between gritted teeth. "what the hell is wrong with you? You're lying here comatose and you haven't even touched your ramen!"

"Leave me alone Sakura-chan! This is all my fault!' Naruto wailed as her turned to his side, clutching his legs to a fetal position.

"Stop that and get off the dirt! People are starting to stare! This is no way for the future Hokage to act!" She urged him to get up but he refused, replying with a low groan instead.

With her chakra infused strength, she forced him up onto his feet and began dusting his back off.

"Ah, thanks Sakura-cha-OW" Naruto doubled over clutching his abdomen in pain. "Why'd you have to hit me?"

Sakura crossed her arms. "Let's take a walk."

"But Sakura-chan, I haven't even eaten my ramen yet!" He looked up and pouted at her as she handed a few ryo to Ayame. Sympathetic to Naruto's plight, Teuchi handed Sakura a to-go bag of Naruto's uneaten portion and waved at the two as they walked away, a smile very clearing stretched across his face in amusement.

With their fingers laced, Sakura led Naruto to her apartment in silence. She knew he had a lot on his mind and by the way he was dragging his feet behind her, he needed some time to really think. She looked over her shoulder to take him in. His eyes were turned toward the ground and his head hung low. Naruto's usual grin was replaced by a solid frown, his jaw was tight and flexed as he grit his teeth.

Yes, truly something was bothering Naruto and the sinking feeling in Sakura's chest told her it had something to do with that infamous avenger…

 **oOo**

Naruto flung himself on Sakura's couch face first. He was dejected.

"Alright, spill it Naruto," Sakura stood before him with her hands on her hips.

"Mmmmmph," the blond grumbled into the cushion and encased his head underneath a pillow.

"Oh, no you don't!" Grabbing the pillow in her hands, Sakura and Naruto played tug of war until finally it ripped completely in half spilling feathers all over the living room. The force of the fabric giving flung Sakura against the wall behind her with a smack before falling onto her rump with a loud thud.

"Ah! Sakura-chan!" Naruto scrambled to her side on the floor and rubbed her back. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Her green eyes cut to his blue ones. "Naruto, just tell me what the hell is going on!"

Naruto gulped audibly at the menace in her voice. With slumped shoulders, he plopped down next to her and sighed heavily.

"So, you know how we were planning that surprise party for Sasuke?" He leaned his head back against the wall behind him and wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders as she hummed in response. "Well, we all ended up having those stupid escort missions except for Hinata-chan. Remember?"

Sakura nodded thoughtfully. "Oh, yeah. I was in Iwa with Kiba and Choji. Didn't you have a scroll to deliver to Gaara with Shikamaru and Tenten?" She snuggled up closely to Naruto.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point," he rested his chin on the top of her head, placing a quick kiss on her temple. "Hinata-chan was the only one left in the village and I didn't want Sasuke to be alone so… I asked her to make sure he didn't have a shitty birthday."

Lifting herself up to look at him, Sakura shot him a quizzical look. "Okay… so what's so horrible about that?"

"Uh… well, I came back from my mission and went straight from the hokage tower to Sasuke's to invite him to Ichiraku's with us and well... let's just say it seems that Hinata-chan and that teme really, _really_ hit it off…" A deep blush crept across Naruto's face as he turned his face away from Sakura's in embarrassment.

Sakura shoved herself away from Naruto in disbelief.

"No!" She exclaimed. "I don't believe you! That's totally impossible! Sasuke-kun doesn't like anyone and Hinata-chan doesn't seem like that kind of person."

Naruto threw his hands up in exasperation. "I swear it's true! I walked into that bastards apartment and there she was on his couch in that God awful black shirt, you know the one, with the huge collar and the Uchiha fan on the back. That shirt barely covered her thighs and I saw marks! Her neck was covered in love bites!"

Sakura threw her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp, her face growing redder by the second.

"If what you say is true then… oh my…" The realization hit her hard.

Her wide eyed gaze met Naruto's and they both slumped back against the wall sinking against each other.

"You do realize we have to keep this a secret, right?" Sakura settled her head in the crook of Naruto's shoulder.

"I didn't even know he had feelings for her…" Sakura murmured with a slight bitter undertone in her voice that surprised both her and Naruto.

Naruto looked down at Sakura through his thick blond lashes and nodded grimly. "Sasuke is a very private person and so is Hinata-chan… I wouldn't be surprised if they had been seeing each other since he came back to the village. But regardless… if he finds out that we told anyone about what I saw I'm sure he'd take my left arm as compensation."

They both shuddered at the thought before settling against each other with a comfortable silence hanging between them.

The blond leaned down and kissed Sakura's temple, nuzzling his nose against her hair and taking in her scent.

"I missed you while you were gone, ya know." He whispered low to her in a husky voice.

Sakura giggled in response. "Oh, really? Only a week apart and you missed me that much?"

"Mhm," Naruto hummed as he placed kisses against her temple, her ear, her eyelids, across her cheekbones, and finally her lips. It was a slow and steady kiss at first, their lips moving in tandem with the other's until Naruto tongue began to tease Sakura's.

Sakura shifted her body and turned toward Naruto's placing her hands on his firm chest, their kiss becoming more heated and passionate with every stroke of his tongue against hers.

She swung a tanned leg over his lap and brought herself down to straddle him, feeling his hardened length through his his hands to her waist, he firmly rolled his body upward, grinding his erection against her.

Sakura broke their kiss and gasped as he moved his kisses down the length of her neck.

"N-naruto… here? On the floor?" She clutched his shoulders tightly in response to the sensation of his kisses against her pulse point.

"Why not?" He asked before biting that same spot and sucking hard enough to make her shiver, her hips now moving against his, following his slow rhythm.

He caught her lips in a searing kiss, moving his hands up and down her torso, loving the feel of her shapely hips and small waist.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't stop thinking about Sasuke-kun and Hinata-chan…" Her small hand against his chest shoved him slightly away.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan, I can help with that," he leaned forward once again to kiss her but was pushed back again. He groaned loudly and threw his head against the wall behind him with a thump.

"I mean it, Naruto… I just feel so uncomfortable… maybe we should sto-ah!"

Just as she was motioning to move off of his lap, Naruto stood up, clutching her body tightly against his. The sudden ascent upward forced Sakura to wrap her legs tightly around his waist and her arms to around his shoulders to keep from falling.

"What are you doing!?" She yelped in shock his sudden movement.

Naruto shot her his trademark grin and caught her bottom lip between his teeth, nipping it lightly before placing a kiss in it's wake.

"I'm going to help you take your mind off of them."

He carried her down the hall towards her bedroom and threw her down onto her bed. Sakura let out a small protest as her back came in contact with the mattress but was cut off with Naruto's lips pressed against hers. She could feel his body encasing hers, with one of his arms wrapped around her waist while the other cradled her head. She threw her legs around his waist and brought his body lower to cradle his erection against her juncture between her thighs.

 _Yes_ , Sakura thought to herself, _this was exactly the distraction she needed_.

 **oOo**

Sasuke woke up with his arm completely numb and very heavy. He groaned inwardly and opened his eyes slowly, letting them get used to the sunlight flooding his living room. He surveyed the area, the clock on the wall reading half past noon. Out the corner of his eyes he spied Hinata's sleeping form wrapped around his arm, her face resting against his chest and her legs curled underneath her on the length of the couch.

He didn't know whether to be annoyed or slightly charmed by the small snores she was producing but after hearing her mumble his name in her sleep, he decided to go for the latter.

Softly, he placed kisses on her eyelids hoping the gentle pressure would urge her awake. To his surprise, she did.

Slowly but steadily, Hinata opened her eyes, squinting at the brightness of the room she was in.

He watched the silent thought process flash across her face intently; first exhaustion, then confusion- her eyes taking in the room around her- before finally settling on his face with wide worry. The blush creeped up her face and down the length of her neck. She wasn't this shy earlier but this newfound shyness was probably due to Naruto's intrusion. Or at least that's what Sasuke told herself.

Sasuke took the time to shake his arm awake while Hinata sat up and put her hands on her cheeks, attempting to sooth the burning blush.

Once his arm was back in commission, he raked a hand through his hair, trying to untangle the wild mess before groaning in defeat. He needed a shower and by the looks of Hinata's locks, she needed one, too. He suppressed a chuckle knowing that he was the one who messed her hair so thoroughly.

They had woken up a few more times in the night after the first time to make love. The images of Hinata sprawled beneath him mewling his name made his cock twitch in his boxers. He also learned that night that Hinata enjoyed having her hair pulled which surprised him to no end.

Tentatively he reached a hand over to her and took a lock of hair in between his fingers and by her shoulders suddenly becoming stiff and upright, he could tell that she was thinking of the night before as well.

To quell her nervousness, he brought his hand up to the top of her neck, letting his fingers massage her scalp through her hair just above it. She visibly began to relax her shoulders and slumped down a little in contentment with her head leaning back toward his touch. Even with her back to him, Sasuke assume that her eyes were closed and her face looked serene.

Hinata peeked at him over her shoulder, a faint blush resting on her cheeks. She offered him a smile and to which he offered one back, a soft, barely there one, but still a smile.

He opened his arms to her in a grand gesture to which giggled and leaned back against his chest, sighing in relaxation.

"Did you sleep okay?" His baritone vibrated against her ear.

"Y-yes, better than I have in a while. Thank you." She smiled at him and began to draw circles on the fabric of his shirt with her finger idly. "Though… I would like a shower if that's okay?"

Sasuke felt grimy from last night. He felt like a thin layer of sweat and cum was caked on his skin. Truly, he could use a shower as well.

"Would you maybe like to shower together?" He inquired sheepishly. Hinata searched his face for a second, noting the hesitation in his voice. He seemed interested in furthering their intimacy… or maybe saving water? Looking about the room she noted he was a minimalist, it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities.

He sat watching her contemplate for a while before she finally let a smile grow across her face. Sasuke let the breath he didn't know he was holding out in a steady stream after she agreed. They were both nervous, more nervous than they led on and yet eager to further their experience together.

Sasuke got up from his place on the couch taking Hinata's hand urging her up with him. He led her to the bathroom and took out two towels from underneath the sink and placing them on the counter before starting the water, allowing the shower to heat up.

Swiftly, he undressed and stood before Hinata bearing himself to her. She openly let her eyes roam over his body, stopping to taking in the rise and fall of his chest, the flexing muscles of his abdomen, and the length of flesh between his legs that sent another deep blush across her features. Try as she might, she just couldn't look away from his body; Uchiha Sasuke was indeed a specimen among men.

A smirk graced his features as he watched her eyes roam his body. This was not the first time he had ever been appraised by a woman before but to have Hinata's eyes dancing across his body made him steadily grow hard, much to Hinata's amazement.

He took a step toward her, closing in the distance between them. His hands moved fast, bringing the shirt over her head in one movement. Sasuke moved so fast that by the time Hinata felt the rush of cool air against her naked breasts, Sasuke had already planted several deep kisses against her lips.

Modesty was not welcomed between them anymore it would seem.

He gripped her shoulders and pulled away, taking his time to really get a look at her body in the daylight.

Her breasts were heavy and large and slightly swayed with each deep breath she took. Despite their size, her breasts curved upward with the nipples coming to a point at the centre of her brown areolas. Her waist was small compared to the swell of her hips which were rounded and wide. She had a small tummy even though she was an active kunoichi, which made her softer in his eyes. The dark patch of curls between her legs made his mouth water at the sight.

Yes, truly Hinata had become a woman in every sense of the word.

"A-ano… Sasuke-kun… the water"

Of course, the water had been running while his eyes explored her body and now the bathroom was full of steam.

He let her go and stepped into the tub, leaving space for her to join.

They both sighed at the hot spray of water against their aching bodies and began washing themselves in the comfortable silence.

Sasuke kept stealing glances at her when she wasn't looking, watching the water and soap run down the length of her body.

He looked down and took in the sight of his hardened length between his thighs. Mentally, he cursed himself. How was it possible that just watching her wash her body got him this hard?

"Sasuke-kun?" His eyes snapped back up to meet Hinata's. A blush crept up his neck realizing he had been caught looking intently at his own member.

She took a step forward, allowing her breasts to be pressed flush against his chest. Sasuke decided then that he enjoyed bold Hinata.

He leaned forward to place a kiss on her lips but missed as Hinata crouched down into a squat, taking his erection in her hands and lightly stroking it. He let out a groan at the feeling of her hands working his flesh and another groan when one hand moved to cradle his balls very gently.

This was something he wasn't expecting.

Sasuke all but jumped when he felt her lips around the head of his cock and her tongue sweeping across in slow flicks lapping at the precum beading at the tip. The sensation was so amazing that he could have wept.

She took the length of him into mouth and held him tightly at the base as she bobbed, allowing her tongue to massage the underside of his head and her other hand to play with his balls with a little more vigor.

His hips moved in tandem to her ministrations. Sasuke panted and moaned heavily as his fingers tangled themselves in her hair allowing him to get a better angle into her throat. His knees were beginning to buckle beneath him and he could tell that Hinata had no intentions of stopping until he was satisfied.

With a growl, he pulled her away from his cock and lifted her up from her squatting position to press her back against his chest. Taking one of her legs, Sasuke lifted it and hooked it to his arm, spreading her wide open.

He angled his hips and thrust deeply inside her causing Hinata to let out a yelp. Sasuke worked her body at a moderate pace, allowing him to reach inside her deeply and build up her orgasm steadily while staving off his. With his free hand, he pinched and rolled her nipple between his fingers while placing more kisses against her neck and temple. She moaned his name and brought her hand between her legs to play with her clit as he thrust harder and harder into her. His hand moved from playing with her nipple to gripping her breast tightly in the palm of his hand. She could tell he was close.

Sasuke felt his orgasm building in his lower belly and was frantic to keep it down. He couldn't let himself finish and leave her with nothing. Snaking the hand on her breast down to her core, he dropped his shoulder and let a finger enter her while his cock pounded deep inside her. Hinata let out a throaty moan at the new intrusion, the stretch felt amazing and made her thighs quake in response.

His finger inside her curled forward to rub against her most sensitive spot inside her which immediately made stars appear behind her eyes. The movement of his cock thrusting deep inside her while this finger pressed against her g-spot and her own fingers worked at her sensitive clit, sent Hinata's body over the edge.

She let out a scream which was smothered quickly by Sasuke's mouth covering her own as his hips began to jerk faster in an imperfect rhythm. He moaned into her mouth a he came, his thrusts slowing as he began to grown soft inside her.

It would seem that another shower would be needed.

 **oOo**

Sasuke scoured his kitchen as Hinata dressed in the bathroom. Of course he wouldn't have anything to eat. He never cooked.

Pinching the bridge of his nose to fight the oncoming headache that was beginning to ebb into existence, he sat at the kitchen table and thought of what to do.

"Sasuke-kun?" He looked up at Hinata standing in the doorway watching him.

 _Her clothes from last night look better when I'm sober_ he mused to himself. The navy sundress clung to the right places and showed off her curves in the modest of ways. Her legs looked shapely even with her short height and looked quite long even though the dress ended just a few inches from her knees. The white cardigan she wore allowed her arms coverage but emphasized her breasts in the most subtle way. She looked, in a word, elegant.

"Is everything okay?" She inquired. He walked to stand before her, take a strand of her long black hair between his fingers, idly playing with it.

"I have no food here… I don't usually cook…" he admitted sheepishly. 'Would you like to buy some groceries with me?" He looked away in what she could only assume was embarrassment.

"Hai," she said smiling up at him softly.

 **oOo**

Passersby waved at the two as they strolled through the village on their way to nowhere in particular. Naruto and Sakura walked through the market with their fingers laced, the afterglow of their love making shining off the young couple. The two had been discussing where they wanted to eat dinner that evening when Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, the smile on his face being replaced with fear and anger.

"Naruto?" Sakura looked up at the blond in confusion. "What's wrong?"

Her line of vision followed Naruto's outstretched arm that pointed toward the tomato stand only a few paces away.

Hinata was looking intently at the red morsels while Sasuke and Naruto locked eyes, the ghost of a smirk lingering on Sasuke's face.

Sakura stiffened in response. Her eyes darted between the two boys.

"Ah, Sakura-chan! Naruto-kun! How are you?" Hinata waved at the two after finally noticing them.

Naruto ran forward and stood between Sasuke and Hinata leaving a very concerned Sakura behind in his wake. A pointed finger came to jab Sasuke in the sternum.

"Teme! When I asked Hinata to keep you company on your birthday I didn't mean take advantage of her!" Naruto spat in a harsh whisper.

"N-naruto-kun…" Hinata tried to step between them but couldn't. Sasuke had already closed the space between them and both men were intently glaring at the other.

Sakura came to stand next to Hinata as they both watched the two boys in a stalemate.

"Boy, come on. Please don't do this. People are starting to crowd!"

Already, a small crowd had formed around the four ninja, watching intently and whispering behind their hands to each other waiting to see what would happen.

Hinata's face grew redder and redder with every passing second while Sakura's temper rose.

Sasuke was the first to break the silence between the two boys. "I didn't take advantage of her, dobe. I acted on my feelings."

Naruto was dumbfounded at Sasuke's statement. "F-feelings?" His jaw dropped and his shoulders slumped. "Hinata-chan… you, too?" HInata nodded in response. Naruto's blue eyes scanned her smiling face. Though she seemed very embarrassed by the crowd and Naruto's concern for her, she seemed to be enjoying being around Sasuke.

With a sigh of defeat, Naruto took a step back and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess if you're happy then…" He flashed the two a toothy grin and a thumbs up, "Good luck dealing with this bastard Hinata-chan!"

Sakura visibly relaxed at Naruto's more friendly demeanor. She looked over to Hinata and both girls smiled at each other with Sakura squeezing Hinata's hand in a show of support.

"Ne, come on Naruto, we should go before we cause any more trouble," Sakura said grabbing Naruto's hand and leading him the opposite direction of Hinata and Sasuke. Slyly, she looked over her shoulder to wink at Hinata before they disappeared in the crowded market.

Hinata blushed in response and leaned against Sasuke. The two had had enough human interaction for one day.

"Let's go." Sasuke said offering his free arm to Hinata while the other carried their groceries.

She hummed in response and walked with him silently, admiring the sun setting over Konoha.

"Acting on your feelings?" Hinata asked shyly.

"Aa," was Sasuke's reply and that was enough for her.

 **oOo**

 **I like to think of SasuHina as a couple that really doesn't need much explaining.**


End file.
